Why me?
by pizzagirl123
Summary: Raph gets really sick.
1. The start

"Shoot! My t-pod is out of battery!" Donnie yelled as he plugged his t-pod in to charge. Whilst doing so, he heard something that stopped his heart. (Not literally) Donnie heard groans and splats. He ran into the bathroom, except there was one teeny weeny problem. The door was locked. Donnie grabbed his lock pick, and opened the door. There was Raph, leaning over the toilet. "Why are you throwing up?!" Donnie shrieked. "I dodt kndoe. Probably frob by evedig patrol." Raph nasally coughed. Donnie cringed and led Raph into the living room. Just then, Leo, Mikey, and April walked in and saw the mess of a turtle. Donnie explained everything, and resumed investigating the diagnosis. April came in with a thermometer, a box of tissues, some tea, and a bucket. "What's the bucket for?" Mikey asked. April whispered to Mikey what the bucket was for. Mikey cringed and moved on. Leo went for Donnie's lab, leaving Raph groaning over his bucket.


	2. The diagnosis, and the cure

As Leo walked into Donnie's lab, Donnie looked up from his microscope. "What's his diagnosis?" Leo asked. "Well, according to these test results, I'd say a mild case of pneumonia. If it weren't as mild as it is, Raph might have been in danger of dying." Leo gagged in surprise. He could never think of his little brother dying. Leo walked into his room to get over the apparent shock. After a few minutes, Leo walked into the living room. "WHAT THE-?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Leo screamed at Mikey, who was making a mess of the kitchen. "SHHH! I wanted to make a feel better cake for Raph!" Mikey yell-whispered. Leo rolled his eyes and walked in to help his baby brother. He looked thoughtfully Over at Raph, who was out COLD. Leo took a mental picture. He'd remember this one forever. The cake wasn't that bad, but the two brothers were relieved that Raph was too sick to realize the messy parts. Donnie walked in with a test tube filled with a thin liquid. "This is the new medicine I made for a faster recovery. Raph's saved!" Donnie screamed. Just then, Raph woke up and Mikey brought his cake with icing lettering "feele bettre sone!" "Looks good, mike. A little misspelling, though." Mikey looked at his big brother in purple. "Raph, this medicine will increase your recovery speed. It might taste bad." Raph took a sip, which was the suggested dose. He cringed, then gagged. He grabbed his bucket, then threw up. Next, he grabbed a slice of Mikey's cake. He smiled. "It's delicious!" Raph coughed. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo looked strange. "Yes, I never thought I'd say that, either. But this is amazing!" Raph responded. "Plus, cake keeps your blood sugar up!" Donnie responded. "So… what's your diagnosis?"


	3. The news

Raph screamed when he heard the word pneumonia. He then, soon after, erupted in endless coughing. After what seemed like forever, Raph rubbed his throat. "What do you mbean pneumbonia?!" "Relax, Raph. The case is very mild. Besides, the medicine you just barfed back up really helps." Raph looked at Donnie, then at the trash can, then back at Donnie. "Uhhhhh… thanks. I really love the cake, Mbikey. It's great!" Mikey beamed. Then Leo did something that was the nicest thing he had ever done. He gave up the space heroes episode that was on to raph's program. Spike climbed on raph's chest and plopped down and was out COLD. After an hour or two, Raph fell asleep too. And all was perfect, well, for then…


	4. The discovery

It was noon. Everyone was awake, except for Raph. "I wonder how Raph is doing. I'm kind of worried that he might be getting worse." Leo whimpered as he bit into his sandwich. Just then, Raph woke up. His face was red, and his eyes were all glassy. He sat up for a second, and then thumped his head back in his pillow. "My head…" he moaned. "Uh oh. That can't be good." Donnie said. He took out a thermometer and flicked it on. He ran over to Raph and shoved in his mouth. Donnie waited impatiently for what seemed like forever. Then it triple beeped. Uh oh. Not good. Everyone crowded around to see the temperature. All of a sudden, everyone shrieked. 103.0?! Mikey went to get a cold compress. Leo balled up and started wailing loudly. Donnie went to get raph's medicine. It was utter chaos. "WAAAIIIT!" Donnie screamed. Everyone paused right then. Raph was whimpering. The water was still running. Leo still had his thumb in his mouth. "This is a GOOD sign. High temperatures mean the body is just fighting the virus! The medicine is doing its job! It's working! Raph is getting better!" Everyone started cheering. Again, it was utter chaos. Mikey kissed Donnie. Raph smiled a huge smile. Anything else would hurt. Leo and Donnie started hugging shrieking and jumping up and down like girls. "Well, all of this crying and celebrating has made me hungry. Lets get pizza!" Mikey cheered. "I second! I slept through breakfast!" Raph croaked. Once again, all was good in the sewers.


	5. The end

A few weeks later, Raph had his sarcastic tone back. "Well, I guess I can say that Raph is better." Donnie said while eating his slice of pizza. Everyone whooped in glee.

"ACHOO!"

Everyone turned to their orange masked brother in shock. "Oh, shell."


End file.
